Bound by Honor
by nodelinquent
Summary: A collection of Karai/Leonardo drabbles.
1. Tease

**A/N:** The first seven drabbles were all written for Leorai week and gooooosh I've been so excited for this week you guys don't even know half of it. ANYWAY, here's the drabble for the first day, let's see if I can do all days lol. Also, I forgot to publish the first drabble on monday so... double feature for you all lol.

* * *

**Tease**

Leonardo was early, as usual.

The wind was strangely soft that evening, as if the world had chosen to be extra gentle on the New York City rooftops for one day. Karai arrived on the Byerly building, landing on the edge, barely making any sounds as she stalked towards the figure leaning against one of the heightened skylight. She pulled her tantô, leaping forward, starting with an easy-to-block sideswipe.

Leo reacted immediately, their blades clashing loudly in the silence.

"Do you always have to do that every time we meet?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"It's a lot more fun than saying 'hello', now isn't it?"

They parted, and then their dance began.

She could tell he was holding back, the strikes were too slow, too easy to block - but it wasn't like she was giving her all either. It was just for show, after all.

Part of their little game.

One sudden, deliberately unfair kick, and Leo's on the ground with Karai on top of him, her blade at his throat, "I win."

He made a face, placed his hands on her sides, not truly bothered by the weapon aimed at him, "Yeah, by cheating."

"I don't remember there being any rules in combat," She leaned closer, her lips gracing his, "I think you're just a sore loser."

His eyes drooped, hands stroking up her sides to her back, "I think I'll beat you next time."

"In your dreams."

The sword withdrew, was placed on the side of his head, and she closed the distance between them, tilting her head slightly so their tongues could enter each others mouths. Her face blossomed with warmth, a warmth that spread to her chest and set her entire body ablaze. He sat up, their weapons falling out of their hands and onto the cold cement roof. She slid out of her armor, the lessened pressure on her breasts made her which Leo's hands were there to replace it with his touch.

Leo put his arms around her, pulled her ever closer, massaging her back. Meanwhile she caressed his cheeks, the side of his face, his scales tickling against her lips, the insides of his mouth tasting of mint-flavored toothpaste.

She remembered the first time they'd kissed. There had been no technique - she had been almost as inexperienced as he was - and the first thing Leo had managed to do was almost break Karai's nose when it slammed into his flat face.

Now they were doing better, as in, they'd learned to take it easier at the impact.

"You've been practicing," She said as they parted.

Leo grinned, "Am I getting better?"

"Well," Karai put her arms around his neck, "you're passable now."

"Lucky I have such a good teacher, then."

A laugh left her, and she gave him a light peck at the corner of his mouth, which he responded to by making her crane her neck, kiss along it and brushing his fingers through her hair.

The warmth had spread lower now, she held back the urge to squirm at the feeling, clenched down there to satisfy it.

Karai groaned when Leo moved his hand lower.


	2. Honor

**A/N:** This one takes place after the end of the Dangers of the Ooze video game. In it, Karai decided to stay with Shredder even after she knew the truth.

* * *

**Honor**

The punishment was milder than she had feared.

But it still hurt.

Karai had known that if her betrayal came out it would have been this way. What she had not expected was to be used as bait to achieve the disaster she had tried to prevent. That hurt more than the bruises on her body.

She often wondered why she stayed. Shredder hadn't always been kind to her, and the fact that he'd killed her mother, stolen her away from her true family… Her stomach churned and heart raced at the very thought. Yet through all the confusion and feelings of betrayal she stayed, stayed to help Shredder kill her true father. Stayed to turn this world into ruin. Why? Because of a sense of sentimentalism? Respect? Honor?

Love?

She was sure he didn't suspect that she knew the truth - it wasn't the first (and probably not the last) time she'd gone behind his back, especially when it came to the Kraang, and he knew she'd often shown signs of being more concerned of the bigger picture than their vendetta. Had she been a normal Foot soldier (or maybe even less skilled than she was), he probably would have thrown her out or had her executed.

Or maybe… just maybe, he genuinely cared about her in the way she always thought he did. Always wanted him to.

Karai hadn't been on a mission in a long time. Shredder no longer trusted her with any information - it seemed like whenever she stepped into the throne room everything went quiet, conversation cut short by her presence. It aggravated her, but she understood why it had to be this way.

Ideas of how to regain her father's trust were milling in her head, but all of them involved destruction, murder, the slaughter of their enemies. She remembered the last time she and Leo had met, his offer for her to come with them, to meet her true father again… She couldn't.

She was scared.

Her thoughts scattered when she saw that the halls she'd been roaming were not empty. As quick as she could, she hid behind one of the stone pillars lined along the wall, carefully peeking out to observe her father and Tiger Claw at the far end of the corridor.

"Is the shipment ready?"

"Yes, master Shredder. It will arrive at the harbor tonight."

Karai perked up, body tensing. Shipment? Of what?

"Very good, then we can finally put an end to Hamato Yoshi and his disciples."

Her eyes narrowed, and she pressed against the pillar, hoping to find out more about the shipment. But her father and Tiger Claw were apparently done with their conversation, she heard the sound of a large, metal door slamming shut.

As soon as she was sure they were gone, she sprinted towards her room. Put an end to Hamato Yoshi and his disciples? What did that mean? Was it another Mutagen Weapon? Or maybe something worse? Either way, she had to do something about it.

She locked the door behind herself, reaching for the phone on her nightstand.

On their last encounter, Leo had slipped her a note with a number ("call if you need help"). At first she'd considered throwing it away - she didn't need his help, she could handle this on her own - but when it came to it she couldn't. She even added it as a contact on her phone: "XXX". Not that Shredder ever checked her phone, but it was good to be cautious.

Karai tapped against the phone with one of her fingers, contemplating, hesitating. Then she quickly unlocked it and wrote a short message to Leo: _Tonight at the harbor. Some shipment. Don't know what but Shredder plans to use it to destroy you._ She stared at the message a moment before adding: _Be careful._

She was called to the throne room later that evening.

Of course this was about the shipment - the question was, how had Shredder found out it was her? Maybe he had been checking her phone? Maybe he had some kind of device that tracked all outgoing messages? Her hands were sweaty, and no matter how many times she swallowed it didn't seem like the lump in her throat was gonna dissolve.

Karai braced herself for the upcoming punishment, but nothing could have prepared her for the sight that met her when she entered the throne room.

The Foot Elite was assembled: Her father, Fishface, Rahzar and Tiger Claw, standing in a circle with a hunching figure in the middle. When she entered, they stepped aside, allowing her to have a good luck at their prisoner.

She stopped.

The world stopped.

It was Leonardo, on his knees, hands tied behind his back, skin full of bruises and cuts, and a black eye that made Karai cringe. He raised his gaze at the sound of the door, and when their eyes locked she could see the betrayal on his face.

_What have I done?_

"Karai," She straightened up at her father's voice. He was studying her closely, awaiting her reaction.

Karai took a deep breath and walked the last few steps towards the circle, "You captured, Leonardo." She said, trying to sound detached and nonchalant - but there was a tremble in her voice that she could hear would not go unnoticed by anyone.

"Yes," her father said, and it was as sharp and brutal as a slap to the face, "after your last betrayal, I thought it fitting for you to prove your loyalty." he gestured at Leonardo, "This turtle is a stain on our honor, on _your_ honor. Finish him, Karai."

She'd been watching Leo, how his body trembled in pain and... fear? He did a good job at hiding it, but his eyes betrayed him.

"What?" She said, snapping to attention, unable to understand the command her father just gave to her.

"I said, _finish him_."

Her body went cold, filling with dread and panic. She clenched her hands so they would not shake, "We can use him as bait," she didn't care how desperate and childish the suggestion sounded, "We can-"

"_Karai_," Her body went taut. Her father's patience was running thin, "Have I not taught you about honor? You disgrace me with your behavior."

The words shouldn't have that much of an effect on her. But they did. They cut her open and tore at her insides. Failure. Dishonor. Disgrace.

Before she knew it she'd pulled out her blade.

"Karai," Leonardo spoke, his voice as broken as his body, "Karai, don't do this. You are not-"

"Silence!" Shredder kicked him, and Leo fell on his side with a pained yell, "Finish him, Karai! Do it for the honor of your clan!"

Karai's heart was pounding in her head as she stepped forward, raising the blade.

Honor. She had none. But this, this would restore her honor, make her whole again.

She hovered over Leo, raised her sword higher, over her head. He looked up at her, frightened, terrified.

Yes, this would restore her honor.

Karai swung her sword at Shredder.


	3. Passion

**A/N: **This drabble takes place in some distant future where Karai is together with her family again ;A;

* * *

**Passion**

It was far too late into the night for them to be doing this, but with Karai's frequent nightmares, it wasn't like she could sleep right now anyway.

She was leaning against the edge of the couch, keeping her legs in Leo's lap while she watched the TV. Of course Leo was there, forever vigilant, reading her like an open book and seemingly always knowing when she needed someone the most. He had his hands on her shins, sometimes stroking them in a way that sent tingles through her body. She'd respond to the action by wiggling her toes.

"How many episodes does this show even _have_?" She asked as the Space Heroes opening played for the tenth time that evening.

"We're only on episode twenty-two season one, Karai," Leo said with a teasing smile.

"Episode_ twenty two_?! Of season _one_? How many seasons are there?!"

This time he grinned at her, "Eight. And that's just the original series."

Karai groaned theatrically, sinking deeper into the cushions until her behind touched Leo's thighs, "Why am I even watching this with you."

"Because it's an amazing show?"

She made a face, which Leo responded to by sticking his tongue out at her.

"We could watch something you like instead," Leo offered.

That caused her pause. A TV show she liked?

She… didn't really have one.

Karai looked down, picking invisible dirt off her pants, "I… didn't watch a lot of TV growing up. Or, actually, any TV at all," her lips twisted downwards, "Shredder said it was a waste of time."

Leo's eyes drifted from her to the TV, letting her words sink in before speaking again: "We have a lot of movies, we can go look at our collection and you can pick out something you think you'd like."

She looked up again, smiling softly, "Sounds good. But I think Space Heroes will work for tonight. Just know that I am never turning into a spacenik like you."

"Never say never, Karai."


	4. Trust

**Trust**

One lucky strike and he was shoved off the skyscraper.

Leo fell through the air, dropping one of his swords when he tried to latch onto something - anything - to stop his rapid descent. A chain wrapped around his wrist, and he screamed in pain at the loud crack when his arm was pulled out of its socket.

Karai was standing above him, looking down with a grim expression, "Where is Splinter hiding?" She asked, ignoring his whines and moans.

"Karai, don't- Splinter is-"

She shook the chain, and Leo let out another loud cry at the sudden motion, "Where is Splinter?! Where is he hiding?! Answer me or I'll let go of this chain!"

"Splinter is your father!"

There was a short pause, a moment where Karai's face twists into confusion, then disgust. She tugged the chain again, "How dare you tell such a pathetic lie?!"

Leo was seething through his teeth, flailing with his other arm, grabbing onto the chain to release some pressure on his broken arm, "I'm telling the truth!" His eyes were glassy, panicked, "Please, Karai! I swear it's true! Hamato Yoshi is your father!"

Karai felt sick, tainted by his poisonous words. Hadn't he hurt her enough? Hadn't he roped her in, made her trust him and all his lies, just to tear her apart at the first opportunity? Betrayed her when she… when she'd thought…

She closed her eyes, remembered the warmth of his embrace, the light strokes of his fingers across her skin, his lips against hers, words of love whispered in her ears.

All a scam, a lie, a way for him to destroy Shredder.

Her body felt cold and dead when she let go of the chain, watched him fall.

Her tears fell with him.

* * *

**One day I might write a sequel to this, because it ends TOO SADLY. Word of God says: Leo did not die.**


	5. Family

**A/N:** Blargh this is probably the worst one of the bunch, but here we go, only two more days of Leorai left after this one :(

* * *

**Family**

Karai's not sure what love is anymore.

She used to think it was the warm glow inside her when her father told her he was proud of her. She used to think it was the piercing panic in her heart when she saw him crash into the ocean.

She used to think it was when her father was still her father.

Despite wearing socks, the cold seeps through the fabric and into her veins, making her shudder and move faster towards the couch. The cup of tea in her hands are helping a bit, but not much. She sits down with a loud sigh, sinking into the underlay while moving her cup close to her face, letting the heat radiating from the tea soothe her cold face.

The only thing breaking the silence in the lair is the distant sounds of dripping water, the noise from streets above, and Donatello's snoring. Karai closes her eyes and takes a sip of her tea. It burns when it slips down her throat, but the pain is a welcome one. Her mind has been in chaos ever since she was taken down into this lair the first time, and it had only gotten worse after she escaped from Shredder's dungeon.

The air here is different - not literally, figuratively - with the guys being able to goof off at practice, watch TV and play videogames (they have a pinball machine, a freaking pinball machine!). Not to mention how completely undisciplined they are, unless Splinter addresses them. She used to think she was unruly, but they beat her by a mile away.

_Why does that bother me?_ She asks herself, taking another sip of her tea. It's colder now, a perfect temperature that settles nicely in her stomach. She lifts her feet to rest them on the couch, knees drawing closer to her chest, creating a little barrier to hold her cup in.

She catches a glimpse of her nails. There's still a bit of nail polish left on them, faint, black scrapes that looks more like she's dirty than something that's supposed to make them look attractive.

A memory from earlier today pops up in her mind; they'd just started dinner, all of them seated at the small table, the guys hunched over their pizzas while Karai holds it carefully in her hands. The pizza didn't taste so bad, it wasn't what she was used to but she'd eaten this kind of food before, it was alright. So she ate, observing the others, sometimes asking questions before she went silent once more.

She noticed Leo was staring, and when he realized she was staring back at him he blushed, gesturing at her hands, "Your nails," he said.

"My nails?" She'd tilted her head, her lips curling into an amused grin.

Some more flapping with his hand, and Karai tried not to laugh at how stupid he looked, "You wear nailpolish, right?"

Karai blinked at him, "Yes."

"Do you, uhm," his blush deepened, "I mean, we're gonna go get supplies tomorrow, so I could get some for you…"

Suddenly her face began to heat up, which was rarer than a solar eclipse, but she hid it behind a short laugh, "Sure, get me a black Decay."

She curls up some more, downs the rest of the tea and sets it aside. Ever since these turtles had come into her life, things had seemed to change so rapidly. For the worse or better only time could tell, but still - _change_ was the keyword.

She lets out a sigh, sinks deeper into the cushions.

"Can't sleep?"

Karai jumps at the voice, twisting to see Leo approaching her. He's out of his gear and mask, and for a second Karai thinks it's somehow indecent of him to walk around that way.

"No," she answers as he takes a seat next to her, "You?"

"Haven't been able to with all that's happened," Leo leans back, taps one of his fingers against his thigh, "What about you? Why are you awake?"

"It's basically the same for me," she sips from her tea and glances at him, observes the white sunspots on his scales, the cuts and scratches on his shell and the gentle curve of his face.

He's ugly, in a way. And adorable, in another.

She finds herself thinking the latter is more accurate. To her, anyway.

Leo's looking at her, and she meets his gaze, steadfast, unwavering.

Then he smiles, "Do you wanna make breakfast?"

Karai doesn't know what love means to her anymore.

Is it the way her skin tingles when he touches her? Is it the way her heart beats faster when she looks into his eyes?

Or is it that she's scared about how much she trusts he'll never break her heart like Shredder did.


	6. Viper

**A/N:** The prompt for leoraiweek day 6 was AU/AR, so I decided to do one of my favorite AUs: Superhero! This is heavily based on the 2k3 episode "Reality Check" with the Super Turtles (hence why Leo is Graviturtle). Karai's persona and backstory I made up though.

* * *

**Viper**

The rain did not bother him.

It was one of the smaller perks with having the power to control gravity. Shift it around slightly and it's like an invisible umbrella. It was one of the first training exercises his…_Father_ had him do.

Graviturtle shifted on the steel roof of the water tower, gazing out into the fog-covered city. Thoughts of his Father always made his mind gloomy, his heart cold. He couldn't talk to his brothers about it, couldn't bear to see the anger and sorrow on their faces. It made the pain so external, so _real_.

"It's a bit too cold to be out here for us reptiles, don't you think?"

Graviturtle jumped, his concentration dropping so the rain crashed down on him. He pulled out his whip, and it circled around him like a force-field.

Her hand slipped up into view, then she pulled herself up on the roof. Her green eyes glistening, white sharp scales playing on her skin, a small hiss leaving her whenever she spoke.

"Viper," Graviturtle said, the whip going slack and lifeless, "What are you doing here?"

"Maybe," she moved closer, let her hands stroke along his chest before settling on his shoulders, "I was looking for _you_."

Something stirred inside him when she moved close, his heartbeat increasing and his face heating up. He resisted the urge to put his hands on her, "Well, you found me."

"That I did," Viper put her hand on his cheek, "You and your brothers have been busy."

Graviturtle sensed there was some hidden intent behind that message, which made him hesitate, "Yes," he said, finally, her touch making him all bubbly and it was a miracle he didn't stutter.

"Saving the city again and again," she continued, her hand caressing his cheek, "I heard mayor O'Neil's daughter became a new addition to your team... "

He took her hands, held them tightly, "There's a spot there for you too."

Viper laughed, "Me? I doubt your teammates would approve - or the law, for that matter."

"I'll make them understand you're not evil," he stepped closer, put her hands against his chest, "We can work something out. I can help you, Karai-"

She let out a loud hiss, backing away from him as if she'd been bit, "_Don't call me that._"

"I'm sorry," he reached out for her again, "I just want-"

She slapped his hand away, "This city didn't trust me before, do you really think they'll trust me when I look like _this_?"

"You know that's not-"

"Please," she turned away from him, folding her arms, "You're so naive. Always were."

He frowned, let his hands drop to his sides, "Why can't you trust me? People are better than you think, Viper."

She glared back at him, "Do I need to remind you who it was that did this to me?"

They stared at each other, her eyes simmered with an anger that seemed endless to him. Eventually he let his gaze drop, "No, I haven't."

There was a long silence between them, the chilling rain around them was merely noise.

"I've been looking for you," she said slowly, "because I need to ask a question."

"What?"

Viper looked out towards the rooftops, as if she was looking or waiting for something.

For someone.

"Is the Sliver my Father?"

Her question made his heart stop.

Sliver. It was a name he used to associate with days of training, words of encouragement and love, a strong hand on his shoulder, a stern but just scolding when he'd had another fight with Griddex, stories of heroes and the goodness of the world, how they'd help make the utopia all of humanity should strive for. Sliver had been happiness, he had been _family_.

"No," Leo spoke, voice distant and cold, "The Sliver isn't anyone's Father."

Viper studied his face, tried to understand, tried to see what he actually meant, "I see."

"Stay away from him, Viper," Graviturtle moved closer, took her by the arms, "Promise me you'll stay away from him."

She didn't say anything, nor did she try to get out of his grip. Her eyes were drawn elsewhere.

All blood drained from his face, in less than a second he'd let go of her arms, grabbed his whip and spun around to where she'd been staring, his heart racing madly and mouth feeling incredibly dry.

Nothing. Nothing but the rain and fog playing over a dark city.

Graviturtle was panting, shaking, he turned back to her, "Karai, you-"

She was no longer there.

He was alone.


	7. Sunrise

**A/N:** Last day of Leoraiweek :[ I rushed out a shitty drabble based on "Serpent Hunt" for it. Hope someone out there likes it.

* * *

**Sunrise**

Karai rushed, slithered through the streets of New York City, streets that had grown so familiar to her these past months — not out of free will, but out of necessity.

She'd seen them before, the ones she'd long since identified as Shredder's men. They hunted her, wished to bring her back to the man that had done this to her.

Karai would rather die than go back to Shredder.

The longer she wandered through these streets - avoiding Kraang, hunting for food, finding places to rest - she began to forget. What she was doing in this city, why she was hiding, what she was hiding from, why she did not try to leave it…

Who she was.

Their voices seemed so familiar to her, and clarity began to replace confusion.

She thought… they were friendly?

Still she was suspicious. She'd been hunted for so long, by frightened humans, robots and Shredder's men. They weren't hurting her, but could she trust them?

But then he stepped forth, unrelenting, unmoving, staring into her eyes without fear, without doubt.

Facing him felt like waking up, like opening the blinds to your window, eyes adjusting to the rising sun until your vision cleared and you could admire the landscape before you.

"Leo…"

Leo had been her sunrise.


	8. One meaningful thing

**A/N:** I wrote this a while ago, it takes place at the start of season 3.

* * *

**One meaningful thing**

_One more time, just _one_ more._

Leo lifted his katana, raised it above his head with shaking arms. He held it for a second, deep breath, then he slowly brought it down in a swoop that made something inside him crack. Just as he was hissing from the sudden pain, he heard a gently knock on the doorframe, Raph leaning against it in the doorway.

"Watch yourself," he said, smirking, "or we're gonna have to put you back in the tub."

"I'm careful," Leo placed his sword aside, sliding it into its sheath, "just practicing, testing my limits."

"Yeah, I could tell," Raph moved to rest on his other leg, and that's when leo noticed that he was hiding something behind his back. He gave Raph a quizzical look, which just made the other shuffle more, "I-" he started, then paused, tried again; "I meant to give this to you earlier."

Leo watched as Raph brought his arm forth, holding out a wakizashi with a red handle with a black, spiked edge and a delicately handcrafted sheath protecting it. A sheath that Leo himself had made. A sheath for the wakizashi that had saved his life. A sheath for _Karai's_ wakizashi.

His chest ached, tightened until he could barely breathe - yet he reached out, took the weapon into his hands like he was picking up something that could shatter at any second. And that's how it felt, like the sword was just an illusion, a ghost from the past that had come to haunt him. His thumb stroked along the wooden sheath, and he remembered when he'd made it, alone in his room away from his brothers' questioning stares, carefully carving and smoothing it with sandpaper. He'd wanted to write something on it, something meaningful, but he couldn't think of one thing that would summarize Karai in just one word or sentence. And it still felt like he couldn't, because how do you really convey how amazing you think someone is in just that small amount of space?

His mind drifted to that night, how he'd fallen, flashes of Karai, of Shredder, of the falling cage, and then his body hit the ground, regaining composure just in time to see the splash of mutagen, Karai's hand pressing against the glass.

Raphael began to speak again; "We went to the lair, before we left… Don said to bring one thing with us and, you know, I thought maybe… maybe you'd want that."

There were a million things Raph could have gotten him. Family photos, something of Splinter's, anything from his Space Heroes collection. But he had his family here, his swords and mask had been granted to him by his father, and his collection could be replaced.

But Karai - Karai was not here, Karai could not be replaced, could _never_ be replaced.

Leo remained silent for another moment, then he clutched the sword and raised his face, smiled, "Thanks, Raph."


	9. Lingering Creeps

_SPOILERS FOR THE DEADLY VENOM!_

_A/N: I'm so sad about Karai so here is something vent-y/semi-happy to deal with it._

* * *

**Lingering Creeps**

Karai can't sleep.

Because every time she closes her eyes, she hears _it_.

How it twists and curls and crawls and _digs_ into her ear. She knows it's not real, yet she startles awake, slamming her palms against her sides, hyperventilating, trembling, sweat running down her heated skin.

Ringing replaces the crawling, her head is pounding.

She doesn't want to sleep now.

* * *

It's been two months since they got that mind-control worm out of her head. She feels stupid for lingering on that specific fear alone, especially since Shredder himself is still out there. She remembers him watching, ordering for that…_ thing_ to be put in her brain, so it could make her his obedient weapon.

It hurts to remember that she used to love him.

* * *

"You're up early."

She'd been lost in thought, staring down into the steaming cup of green tea in front of her, when Leonardo entered the kitchen. Now she snaps to attention, blinking, "Yeah."

He slides down on the seat in front of her, hands hidden behind his back, "I figured you'd be here. I… I mean, Sensei and I, noticed you haven't been sleeping much lately."

Karai frowns, "Oh?" She says, before taking a small sip from her tea.

"Yeah so I - I mean, Sensei and I - made you something." He places a pair of earmuffs on the table.

They look different from normal earmuffs, not as big or thick, yet when she picks them up they feel sturdy, like it would take a lot of force to break them.

"It's obviously not a permanent solution," Leo says, fidgeting with his fingers, "It's just so you can get some sleep."

Karai lifts the earmuffs over her head and tries them on. The muffs engulf her ears with an almost soothing sound, and the muffled silence that follows is heavenly. She adjusts them a bit until she reaches a perfect position. She cannot imagine any worms getting to her ear holes with these things on, at least not without her knowing about it.

She takes them off, and a gentle smile begins to curve her lips, a smile she soon aims at Leo.

"Thanks, Leo."

Karai has a feeling she would be sleeping better tonight.


	10. A Yokai and a Baby

**Just small, rambly drabble about the new episode because BABY KARAI! SO CUTE! Spoilers for "Tale of the Yokai".**

* * *

For the record: Leo had not asked for this.

It just so happened that he'd stood right next to Tang Shen when she held out the baby, asking: "Would one of you please hold Miwa while I prepare something to eat?"

And that's how the warm, squirmy little baby had ended up in his arms.

So again; he hadn't asked for this.

_Of course…_ He looked down at the wide, brown eyes peering up at him, watched as the tiny hands reached for his mask tails, a low gurgling leaving her every now and then.

Of course, he didn't exactly _mind _holding a baby Karai.

She felt so… fragile, her limbs soft and small and weak. He fretted about the way he was holding her, so much so that he decided to sit down, finding more leverage to support her better.

Leo stared at the baby for a while, she met his eyes with the same curious expression all babies possess. Could he ever tell Karai about this? He guessed it could be kind of funny.

_Hey Karai! While you were mind controlled, I went back to the past and met you and your mother! You were the cutest little baby! And your mother was-_

He stopped dead in his thoughts.

No, he could never tell Karai about this. Or, with how things were going…

Maybe he wouldn't be able to.

He was glad when Tang Shen began to speak again, giving him something else to think about. That was until he felt a tug on his mask tails.

Leo glanced down again, a small smile forming on his face. Okay, this was pretty cute. Another tug that forced him to nod his head slightly. She'd gotten a pretty good grip on his mask tails, and she seemed to really like pulling at them.

He felt something flutter inside his chest, a surge of affection for this small being in his arms, to think Karai had been this-

A tug that actually hurt his neck killed that thought process. Then another one. Okay, suddenly this wasn't as adorable as it had been two seconds ago. He made a face and endured the aggressive pulling.

It seemed some things about Karai remained the same.


	11. Forgiveness

**!SPOILERS FOR "BEYOND THE KNOWN UNIVERSE"!**

**I was not happy with the premiere, and I don't think Karai would be either so here's a reactionary drabble.**

* * *

**Forgiveness**

"And oh man, that time Leo tried to flirt with an alien girl? HILARIOUS!"

Michelangelo and Casey burst into laughter, but the rest of the room went eerily quiet.

Immediately Leo's head whipped towards Karai, whose eyes had widened, a surprised expression painting her face. However, it quickly faded into something much, much scarier.

Coldness.

Her fingers tightened around the glass she was holding.

A dark chill traveled along Leo's spine when she began to smile.

"Alien girl?" She asked, and now her eyes had settled on Leo.

It wasn't the first time Leo thought "I'm going to kill Mikey", but this time it was about ten times more genuine than any other. "It wasn't-! I mean, I didn't-! I wasn't being serious-"

Karai's lips twitched. She put her glass down on the table and rose from her seat, not saying a single word as she exited the kitchen.

"Karai! No, wait!" Leo stumbled after her, catching up with her in the living room, the shades of the dojo playing as background to what Leo knew was gonna be a very, very difficult conversation, "Please just let me explain!"

She spun around so suddenly that Leo almost bumped into her. Arms folded, she shot him a glare that seemed to scream "go on, spit it out".

Leo's mouth went dry, he swallowed, rubbed the back of his head, "W-well, you know I-" He laughed awkwardly, "I was just playing around-"

"Playing around?" The anger in Karai's voice made Leo wince, "Are you serious? That's your excuse?!"

"We weren't even dating back then!" Leo blurted out, "And it's not like you-" He stopped.

"Like I what?" She urged, and Leo could tell with a single glance that he'd royally screwed up with that line, "What the heck were you going to say?!"  
"Nothing! Look, she… it didn't mean anything, she wasn't even interested in me! And it was just one time! I learned my lesson, okay? You're the only-"

"_Only girl for me?_" She said with a mocking tone, "Oh aren't you just a sweetheart!" She clasped her hands together and fluttered her eyelids "_Oh, Karai, I missed you sooooo much! I've been looking everywhere for you! I'm so glad you're safe!_" Her expression turned disgusted, "Go to Hell, Leo."

His face turned a bright shade of red, and he wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or indignation, "I wasn't lying when I said that, Karai! I meant it!"

"Did you? Or did you mean it because there weren't any pretty alien girls around for you to flirt with?"

He let out a deep sigh, "Karai, I'm sorry-"

"Oh, no no, I'm very happy that you were living it up there in space while I was sleeping on the street, too ashamed to come back home after all the horrible stuff I'd been made to do," Karai's eyes had started turning glassy, "Afraid you all hated me… that you… that you didn't want me anymore… that you wouldn't…" Her words faded out. She reached up to rub the tears out of her eyes, "Forget it, I don't care..."

Leo had been silent, staring at her with a mixture of horror and sadness. He remembered back to that time, on that planet, in front of that dirty bar. The alien girl had reminded him of someone, of something, a feeling he'd almost forgotten about until then. He hadn't associated it with Karai, at least not consciously, but now…

He moved closer, and Karai offered little resistance when he put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry."

Karai sniffled, leaned against him, "I hate you."

"I know. I deserve it," Leo rubbed her back softly, "I'm sorry."

They stood in silence, and Karai listened to the steady beat of Leo's heart. She closed her eyes.

_He's such an idiot._

"I forgive you."


	12. Even as a shadow, even as a dream

A/N: I actually wrote this last week but couldn't come up with a good ending. Still didn't nail it but here I gooo. Takes place somewhere in S4.

* * *

Midnight. The Byerly Building.

Leonardo gazed down at the city below, at the thousands of flickering lights, the mess of people and cars pacing the busy streets. There was no wind, no scent. All sounds were strangely distant.

Sounds.

He spun around, blades drawn. His heartbeat was pounding loudly in his head as she emerged from the shadows.

It felt like the world stopped, like everything else faded but her. The light tapping of her feet against the cement roof, the gentle sway of her hips, her hand on the tilt of her tantô, a smirk playing on her lips.

He only had enough time to re-think, to _regret_, until she sprung on him.

Her battle cry tore through him, he tumbled out of the way, rolled to gain some ground on her. She followed, fluid and fast, like she could predict his every move. He blocked a swing, ducked from a kick, his breath came out in short pants.

"Karai," He said, but there was no reaction, she just continued to deliver strike after strike. Finally he began to hit back, their swords clashing against each other in the silence.

Leo began to sweat, his heart was soaring. Whenever he caught a glimpse of her face she was smiling.

He smiled back.

A lucky kick in the chest, then she lay on the ground before him. He stood still a moment, taking deep and steady breaths, then he lowered his swords. He saw Karai's tantô laying next to her, and he moved closer to kick it away.

"I win," He said, turning towards her with a teasing smirk.

She looked into his eyes, still with that smile on her face, and it began to dawn on him that her eyes were hollow. Dead. There was no light reflected inside them, and the longer he looked the less he saw.

What the hell was he doing?

"Leonardo."

He jumped, stared at the hologram before him with wide eyes. Her smile had turned into an ugly grin, sharp fangs growing out from her teeth, green enveloping her eyes and skin blooming into white scales.

Horrified, Leo took a step back, but she threw herself at him, wrapping her tail around him. His swords clattered onto the ground. Karai's three snakeheads hissed, squeezed him tightly.

"You're finished," She spat in his face.

Then the training simulation ended.

Leo fell to the ground, the walls of the holo-trainer greeting him when he looked up again. He wasn't sure if he was about to throw up or cry, but then his body just made up its mind anyway, tears trickling down his cheeks.

_The last time, _He thought, hiding his face in his arm, _This is the last time._

The lie felt as real as any hologram.


	13. Snow

**It's Leorai week again! This year I decided to give myself a break and therefore did not write for every day. I always loved the tiny detail of the snow in The Invasion, it looks strangely peaceful in all commotion... uh, anyway, so I decided to write something with that in mind lmao. Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

**Snow**

The world was in chaos.

Karai had been traversing the rooftops when she suddenly felt it, a chill that ran up her spine, something that shook deep inside her - an instinct, a sense of danger. She distantly recognized the flying saucers when they passed over her head.

She knew they meant nothing good.

_Kraang_, a voice in her head whispered, the word repeating over and over as she watched the streets below, as she saw the people of New York run from metal men with glowing pink eyes. She slithered undetected down an alleyway and into the sewers, believing the underground would be safer than the surface.

"It is the one known as Karai!"

A hiss escaped her, five pairs of glowing red eyes peering at her from the darkened tunnel. The rumbling from above ground had distracted her senses. She hadn't seen the Kraang coming.

Laser shots bounced off the stone walls, chasing her deeper down the sewer pipe. She rounded a corner and, without thinking, hauled herself up a ladder into the streets again.

Karai took a moment to catch her breath, head whipping back and forth to gauge her surroundings. It was a construction site, right in front of her was a tall, wooden fence. Some of the planks had broken off, so she had clear view into the ongoing construction pit. She thought she could hear voices coming from-

A scream ripped through the air. Karai flinched, ducking behind the fence for protection.

Silence reigned for but a moment, and in that moment, Karai gathered enough courage to peek through the planks and down into the pit below. She could barely contain a hiss at what she saw.

Her mind was going, had been for a while, but she still remembered _him_. The Shredder. It was his fault she was like this, that she couldn't remember clearly, that she couldn't control herself… _everything_ was his fault.

Her tail moved in unease. She wanted to strike, to sink her teeth into his throat, but something held her back, something that had helped her survive these past couple of weeks on her own, something that had hindered her from going into Shredder's lair and finishing him sooner.

Fear.

She hadn't noticed the other figures there until one of them spoke, a deep voice that sent jolts of distaste through her body:

"They wait for him, in the girl's home."

"Go there." Shredder said, "Destroy them."

"And the turtle?"

"Leave him. He is finished."

They dumped a lifeless body on the ground, going their separate ways. Karai stayed in her hiding spot, waited until she was sure they were gone before sliding down the hill down to the building site. Her heart was hammering wildly in her chest, though she did not know why - Shredder was gone, she should feel safe, relieved. Yet the pressure on her chest only increased when she approached the body.

It hadn't even twitched when it hit the ground, and it made no inclination to move now either. She leaned her head down to take a closer look at it. There was something familiar about it - not just in the appearance but in the way it smelled, the way its scales felt against hers when she nudged at it with her snout…

Her eyes caught sight of the blue fabric, stared down at the smooth edges of its face, and memories littered with emotions flooded through her like a wave. Curiosity, playfulness, affection, betrayal, hate, trust, lo-

She jerked back as if burned, let out a pained hiss as her body morphed back into human form. Her limbs ached, but it wasn't worse than the pitfall that used to be her heart.

"_Leo_…" She forced out, crawling close, placing a timid hand on his cheek.

There was no reaction.

_He is finished._

"_Leo_…"

Big, white snowflakes sailed down from the sky, landed on Leo's face and wet his mask. She dried off his cheek, then took a stern hold of his head with both hands.

"_Wake up,_" She said, and her voice was steadier than it had been in weeks, "_Don't go._"

Her vision was getting blurry, she reached up to rub her eyes, only to find her face was as wet and cold as Leo's.

"_Leo!_" She grabbed his shoulders and shook his body like a ragdoll, "_Wake up!_"

Nothing.

_He is finished._

"_NO!_" She let her body fall on top of him, buried her face in his neck and cried. He was so cold. So very cold, "_Please…_" She said, her voice a desperate wheeze, muffled by sobs,"_I'm... sorry..._"

Something soft blew against her ear.

_Ba bum... Ba bum... Ba bum... _

With a start, she pulled back, eyes wide and disbelieving. Then she leaned down again, put her ear against his mouth.

There it was again, a barely noticeable breeze.

She put her hand on his chest, used her newly developed senses to feel the vibration of his heartbeat.

_Ba bum... Ba bum... Ba bum... _

More tears streamed down her face, yet her lips curved upwards in a brilliant smile.

"_Leo…_"

She turned back to serpent form, wrapping her slender tail around him. The relief inside her quickly subduing to worry. She had to get him somewhere safe, somewhere where his wounds could get tended to.

_They wait for him, in the girl's home._

O'Neil. They had to be talking about her.

Karai began the difficult task of dragging Leonardo up the construction pit. It took her a while to find a method that worked (lifting Leo and dropping him on the next step, then heaving her own body up after him, rinse and repeat). She tried not to take any breaks, fearing the tug in the back of her mind, the snake part of her that threatened to take over, that could hurt-

Her gaze drifted to Leo again, and it was like sunlight piercing through heavy clouds.

Their bodies left a faint trail in the newly fallen snow.


	14. Too Late, Part 1

**This is waaay WAAAY too depressing for my taste but damn guys I was really sad and needed to vent the sadness into something. Sadly that something was Leorai, who really doesn't need more of this angst garbage lmao.**

**WARNING: major character death, angst angst and more angst.**

* * *

**Too Late**

Karai let her guilt eat her alive for five long years.

The streets were her home, the past was a ghost that pestered her mind with nightmares and horrific flashbacks. She thought nothing could make her return to that awful place, but love is a strange thing - it makes you break all the walls you built up to protect yourself.

So she returned.

* * *

The church stood in ruins, the building having collapsed in on itself as if a giant had rammed his fist against it.

Karai wasn't sure if she was relieved or terrified to find the Foot Clan's headquarters deserted.

* * *

It took a few hours of searching, but there he was, her Leonardo. He was sitting on top of a chimney, gazing up at the dark, murky sky. She wondered what he was looking for up there, and felt an ache of longing at the thought of that something being her.

Karai braced herself. She would scale the fire escape and climb up the building, sneak up behind him… She smirked, then she would-

But suddenly Leo lit up in a brilliant smile, his teeth gleaming in the dark along with his bright eyes. Karai watched in both awe and horror as a muscular, tanned woman swept down from above, gliding effortlessly into Leo's arms with an equally happy expression.

Then they kissed.

Tender and deep. Like long-time lovers.

Karai staggered backwards, nails digging into the palms of her hands.

_I don't think you're as bad as you pretend to be._

_You okay?_

_I know. You're not good at saying thank you._

_You're changing Karai. We wanna help you._

No, no, no! Stop! She covered her ears, turned away from the scene and fled. Fled from the lovers, fled from Leo, fled from the past that thundered inside her mind, fled from the cruelty that was the present, fled until her knees buckled over and her lungs begged for air.

* * *

It had been five years, but Karai still vividly remembered the feeling of her father's embrace. The scent of incense, sandal wood, fur and just a hint of citrus. How warm his body was, how fast and hard he'd held her against his chest.

Yes, she remembered. And she longed.

She waited many hours outside the lair, watching its residents come and go, until finally she slid inside the emptied home and towards the dojo. Her father was probably asleep by now, or perhaps just meditating. Either way, Karai's heart began to swell with excitement at the thought of surprising him.

She pushed open the sliding door to his room.

"Father?" Karai whispered into the darkness. She fumbled, found the light switch.

An arrow shot through her heart at the sight that met her.

It was a shrine.

A lovingly decorated shrine. Pictures of Splinter, of Tang Shen, of the turtles and O'Neil and Jones and-

Not her.

She wretched, a sound like something dying exiting her mouth. And finally they came, the tears, they ran down her cheeks and dripped to the floor.

Her father was dead.

The next sound that left her was a heavy sob.

And she hadn't been there.

She stumbled back to the dojo entrance, clutched the frame for support.

"Karai?"

No. Not here. Not now.

Her head snapped towards the lair's entrance, where they all stood. The Hamato Clan; Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, April O'Neil and Casey Jones.

They were all staring at her in disbelief. Of course they'd forgotten about her, or thought her dead long ago.

She didn't want to, but her eyes drifted toward Leo's.

He was as shocked as the rest but… no, no there was nothing there. The spark she thought she saw was just wishful thinking. She'd seen him with that woman. She'd seen the shrine in the dojo.

She'd seen everything and it was too late.

Quickly, she reached into her belt pocket and picked up a smoke bomb, throwing it on the ground and transforming in the smoke. She slithered past them, could hear Leo's desperate shouting of her name vibrate through her entire body.

But she wouldn't respond this time.

She would be as dead and gone as they'd thought her to be.


	15. Too Late, Part 2

**For a prompt on tumblr I decided HEY let's make a sequel to "Too Late", because that was such a happy little drabble ammaright :)))) I actually made myself cry AGAIN writing this so that was fun. Hazel is Radical (I decided not to call her Raven Shadowheart for obvious reasons).**

* * *

"Leo?" Her trembling hand catches his, clutches it. He holds her under one arm, eyes glued to her pale face, anything as long as he doesn't have to look at the gushing wound.

"I'm here, Karai," He speaks softly, and she smiles up at him.

"I thought… I was too late."

His puzzled expression makes her laugh, then cough at the strain it puts on her wound.

"Shh, I'm taking you to sensei, you'll be alright-"

"You still love me, don't you?"

Leo stiffens, eyes flickering from her face to the blood pooling beneath her. Then he relaxes, leans close to speak quietly to her. "I do. I still love you, always will."

Tears begin to run down Karai's cheeks. She knew it. That look he'd given her, it hadn't just been her imagination. "I-I love you too." She whispers, dark spots playing on her vision. Oh how light her chest feels, she wishes she could embrace him, just one last time. "Hold me."

Leo scoots closer, ignores her wince as he moves her to lean against his chest.

Then he holds her until she expires.

* * *

And that is how Hazel finds them.

She rushes to Leo's side, "Is she..?"

He raises his face up towards her, tears still streaming from his eyes.

"Oh, Leo. I'm so sorry." She puts a hand on his shoulder. "I know she was like a sister to you…"

"I was too late," Leo says, leaning his cheek against Karai's hair, "I was too late."


End file.
